Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods and apparatuses forming an overmolded dual in-line memory module (DIMM) cooling structure.
Description of Related Art
Many advances have been made in the removal of heat generated by electrical components of computing systems. One such advancement is in the use of cooling pipes to transfer cooled liquid near heat generating components. Recently, cooling pipes have been used to cool dual in-line memory modules (DIMMs). However, in many systems, the DIMMs are coupled to the cooling pipes using thermal interface material, heat spreaders, and latches that make removal and installation of DIMMs difficult for a typical user.